


Life Among the Stars

by Cutie_J



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Sundae Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_J/pseuds/Cutie_J
Summary: A series of Star Guardian one shots to work on my writing skills.





	Life Among the Stars

The sun beat down hard as Team Ahri wandered down the city streets. Ahri had promised them an afternoon of fun before the last days of summer passed and they had to balance school and their duties as Guardians again.

The street they were walking looked very familiar, then the realization hit Sarah and she called out, "No! Not just no, but hell no!"

That realization must have hit the team all at the same time because without turning around Ahri had reached back grabbing Syndra's dark purple hood as she turned to escape. Syndra had tried to nail Ahri with one of her death glares but Ahri didn't even turn to look at her. "I refuse to go back to that frozen hell." Syndra seethed.

Soraka was hiding behind her hair looking incredibly uncomfortable and Ezreal looked like he was trying to pretend he was somewhere else. Ahri just continued to drag Syndra until she realized struggling was pointless. "Come on, we need the whole team for this. It'll be totes worth it worth it when we clear this. We WILL be victorious!" 

They finally arrived at their destination. Soraka proceeded to mutter a prayer to the First Star while Ezreal grew pale. Ahri put her hand on the door handle smiling brightly, "Let's rock ladies! You too Ezreal." She opened the door and they were all hit with a blast of cold air as a bell rang out.

"Welcome to Milky Way Creamery!" a girl called out to them from behind the counter.

Ahri strode up to the counter team in tow. "We would want to do the Cosmic Challenge." she commanded as her team groaned behind her.

"Of course! Just give me a few minutes to get everything ready." The girl replied cheerily then darted to the room behind the counter.

Syndra was scowling hard, "This is the fifth time this summer you have brought us here. We've never even managed to get though half of the damn ice cream."

Ez finally spoke up, "Yeah Ahri, do we really have to do this? The last time we tried Raka cried every time she saw an ice cream commercial for two weeks!"

Ahri turned and glared at Ez with the heat of supernova, "I want that T-shirt."

"No you don't." Sarah stated.

"You just want to do this because you're a real life achievement whore." Syndra continued with that evil smirk on her face she got when she knew she was right.

"Exactly!" Sarah agreed.

Ahri was taken aback, the look of betrayal clear on her face. "This. This is the one thing you guys decide to agree on? Really?!" Just as Ahri looked like she was about to go on a rant the girl emerged from the back room struggling to carry the massive sundae to the table closest to the group. 

She set it down with a loud thud. "Enjoy!" She walked back behind the counter and held up a timer. "Just let me know when you're ready to start!"

The five Guardians sat down and the table giving the colossal thing a look over. Just like last time it was five gallons worth of ice cream designed to look like different colored galaxies complete with edible glitter, all kinds of space themed sprinkles, galaxy macarons, sparkly whipped cream and sun colored cherries.

Just as Ahri was about to lift up a spoon to start Syndra's finger beat against the table grabbing her attention, her eyes we dark but she was smiling ever so slightly and three Multi stared at her looking devious. "Just so you know Ahri, if we lose again, you get to pay for the whole thing." Ahri froze for a split second and then grabbed her spoon.

 

* * *

 

 

They were thirty minutes into the challenge and things weren't looking good. Soraka was trying but couldn't stomach much more. Ez was trying not to vomit. Sarah made it through about two quarts and quit. Syndra had only eaten three scoops and then decided to do something on her phone and hadn't picked up her spoon since. Ahri was the only one still going strong.

"You have thirty minutes left!" The girl called from behind the counter.

Without even a glance up from her phone Syndra asked, "Are you ready to pay the girl Ahri?"

Ahri swallowed the bite of ice cream in her mouth, "You cruel bitch, you planned this didn't you?" Syndra just smirked and went on doing god knows what on her phone. They had only made it about it about a quarter of the way through sundae. Ahri had to come up with a plan or they would lose again! Just as the panic was setting in the bell rang and Team Lux walked in.

 Lux gave them a sunny smile but was clearly a bit nervous, "Oh you guys came here for ice cream too? It is really great and-"

The idea struck Ahri instantly, "Starlight! Get over here and help us finish this thing!"

"Wh-what?" Lux stammered.

"No talking, just eating!" Lux stumbled over to Team Ahri's table and grabbed a spoon and started eating. "The rest of you get over here!" Ahri shouted as she went back to the ice cream.

Janna and Poppy looked kind of wary but Lulu ran over the minute she saw Lux start eating and joined in.

"Like I'm gunna say no to free ice cream!" Jinx said as she ran over and started eating scoops double fisted with her bare hands.

Janna and Poppy both let out a sigh and begrudgingly went to the table to help out.

 

* * *

 

 

The hour was almost up. Janna had only been slightly more helpful then Syndra, occasionally picking macarons off the top. Lulu and Poppy had managed to get though a gallon between the two of them but were looking pretty sick. Lux got about half a gallon but tapped out. It was down to Jinx and Ahri. Victory was just within reach when Ahri got an unbelievable brain freeze. "Awww, what's the matter Foxy? Had a little too much?" Jinx inhaled the last two scoops of ice cream and Ahri was rubbing her temples and trying to tell her off while she had her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Finally Jinx plucked the last bright red cherry from the sundae dish and popped in her mouth. The stem reemerged from her mouth tied in a knot which she threw at Lux. Jinx leaned back in her chair, "What was awesome! Anyone wanna go get some curry?"

The girl from behind the counter called out a loud cheer, "Congratulations! You ten are the Cosmic Challenge champions!" She came out from behind the counter handing each of them a T-shirt. "Now come over here by the wall so we can get you picture!" The ten of them slowly shuffled their way over to the wall. "Great! Now say cheesecake!"

"Cheesecake..." Most of them groaned the word as the flash went off.

* * *

 


End file.
